


One Slip

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Alphabet Soup challenge years ago. M is for Momentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ralst.com.

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge.  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**One Slip**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@hotmail.com)**

  

What's that Floyd album? 'A Momentary Lapse of Reason'? Christ, that's it in one. 

You coming into my cell after hours? 

You sitting beside me on my shitty bed? 

Us, kissing? 

'Lapse' is a bloody understatement. 

Even as the spot beside me grows cold in your absence, I can still feel the warmth of your mouth, the tentative touch of your tongue, the tingle you left on my lips. The feel of your soft body leaning into mine... fuckin' hell. It was a one-time thing; a momentary lapse. Nothing more. And it will never, ever happen again. 

Definitely not. 

Definitely. 

**The End**


End file.
